Camp Rock Goes Online
by Remember The Time
Summary: The Camp Rockers go online,goofing around MSN and facebook - 01:"Is she gone?"-"Killing a fly.."-"O.O" 02:"Did you hack my account,Jason?"-"I don't hate you,I just don't like you."
1. Killing A Fly

Disclaimer:I don't own Camp Rock,although I wish I did.

* * *

**Camp Rock Goes Online**

**Chapter 1:Killing A Fly  


* * *

**

**Welcome To Camp Rockers' Chatroom!  
**

_CookieCuttingPopstar enters the room  
_

_MrNiceGuy enters the room_

_BirdDude enters the room_

**BirdDude:** OMG! hiii guuyyyss!!!

**CookieCuttingPopstar:** Wazzup?

**MrNiceGuy:** Jason,we're like...next to each other T.T

**BirdDude:** Yeah..like how does that make any difference?

**MrNiceGuy:** You tell me..

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**Hey hey,stop that guys!

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**Aren't you guys going to ask how I am here at camp?

**BirdDude:**Oh right,how's my birdhouse going?

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**Urgh,not that you moron!

**BirdDude:**Ouch

_BirdDude leaves the room_

_BirdDude's status:Planning my REVENGE on SOMEONE who called me a moron  
_

**MrNiceGuy:**Harsh,Shane Grey,harsh.

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**=.=

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**Well,aren't you going to ask me?

**MrNiceGuy:**Fine..what's up with you - there,happy?!

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**NO!! I'm terrible here at camp!

**MrNiceGuy:**Why?

_FutureProducer enters the room_

_TheRealMe enters the room_

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**That's why!

**MrNiceGuy:**Who's that? What's with her?

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**C'mon Mitchie..if that's even your name..tell 'em!

**FutureProducer:**Oh great,they're here too..

**FutureProducer:**Look jerk,you better sthu if you don't want your youknowwhat bleeding!

**TheRealMe:**Caitlyn!

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**Look who's talking!

**MrNiceGuy:**ooooh...

**FutureProducer:**Ok,now you're through,Popstar! You're so gonna get it!

**TheRealMe:**Caitlyn,no!

_FutureProducer leaves the room_

_FutureProducer's status:Killing a fly_

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**BRB..someone's knocking on my door.

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**Oh no,it's that Caitlyn girl!

**MrNiceGuy:**Lalala..

**TheRealMe:**This isn't good.

**MrNiceGuy:**Your friend seems nice...

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**She's banging on the door!!!

**TheRealMe:**She is,she's my only friend here.

**MrNiceGuy:**Aww..that's sad.

**TheRealMe:**Are you mocking me?

**MrNiceGuy:**Of course not :)

**MrNiceGuy:**Shane's pretty upset with you,what happened?

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**SHE BROKE THE DOOR WITH THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!

**TheRealMe:**You really wanna know? Do you promise to listen first before exploding?

**MrNiceGuy:**Uh-huh..

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**WAH! She's already going off at me! HELP!

**TheRealMe:**I'll send it thru email..it's quite a long story

MrNiceGuy:Ok,I'll be waiting

_TheRealMe's status:Problem solving.._

_MrNiceGuy's status:Reading love letters..  
_

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**NATE!!!

_CookieCuttingPopstar leaves the room_

_CookieCuttingPopstar's status:Writing my last will_

_EllaFabulosa enters the room_

**EllaFabulosa:**Where's everyone?

**EllaFabulosa:**Hello?

**MrNiceGuy:**I'm back

**TheRealMe:**I'm back

**MrNiceGuy:**Shane?

**MrNiceGuy:**Must've left already...

**TheRealMe:**Gosh,I feel awful..Shane really hates me right now.

**EllaFabulosa:**OMG,Mitchie..are you ok now?

**TheRealMe:**Yeah,better :) Thanks,Nate.

**MrNiceGuy:**No prob,I get cha.

**EllaFabulosa:**OHEMGEE!!It's Nate..the Nate of Connect 3???!!!!

**MrNiceGuy:**That's me.

_FutureProducer enters the room_

_FutureProducer's status:Finished some dirty work_

_EmDee enters the room_

**EmDee:**I heard Nate was here!

**MrNiceGuy:**Over here

**EllaFabulosa:**I can't believe I'm chatting with Nate!!

**TheRealMe:**Hey Peggy..Where have you been,Caitlyn?

**FutureProducer:**Read my status.

**MrNiceGuy:**...

**FutureProducer**:Got a problem with that?

**MrNiceGuy:**No ma'am!

**TheRealMe:**Caitlyn! Stop bullying Nate

**FutureProducer:**Fine,but if he makes one wrong move,I'll...

**TheRealMe:**CAITLYN!

**MrNiceGuy:**Thanks,Mitch.

**FutureProducer:**What's with the Mitch?

**EllaFabulosa:**Can you give me a cute nickname too?

**MrNiceGuy:** O.o

**TheRealMe:**lol

**EmDee:**So is this like Nitchie already?

**MrNiceGuy:**eh?

**EllaFabulosa:**Oh,like NatexMitchie! I get it..

TheRealMe:What's that supposed to mean?

**EmDee:**Simple,no more Smitchie.

**TheRealMe:**Lalalala,I don't wanna talk about it!

**EllaFabulosa:**I like the idea of Nitchie than of Smitchie.

**MrNiceGuy:**Me too :)

**TheRealMe:**O.O

**FutureProducer:**Careful,he might accuse you of using him..

**TheRealMe:**Stop being mean to Nate! :(

_TooCool enters the room_

**TooCool:**I heard Connect 3 was here!

**TooCool:**Oh,you..What is this bitch doing here?

**FutureProducer:**Great,the Diva's here too..You wanna piece of me,Missy?

**TooCool:**WEML

**EllaFabulosa:**That is so like O U T

**TheRealMe**:SO last year...

**TooCool:**Jealous much? Oh right you are,trying to fit in..when you have NO chance.

**FutureProducer:**That's it,you're so toast!

**TooCool:**Show me what you've got!

**TheRealMe:**Go,Caitlyn,go!

**MrNiceGuy:**Woah,what happened to the good girl?

**TheRealMe:**Hey,I'm the victim here!

**TooCool:**More like the criminal! Cmon Nate,tell her off!

**MrNiceGuy:**Sorry,no one tells the Nate what to do. =_=

**TooCool:**Gasp.

**FutureProducer:**I change my mind,I like this guy.

**MrNiceGuy:**Nice. Don't you have a fly to kill?

FutureProducer:Right..

_FutureProducer left the room._

_FutureProducer's status:KILLING A LARGER FLY_

_CookieCuttingPopstar entered the room._

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**Is she gone..?

**MrNiceGuy:**Killing a fly..

**CookieCuttingPopstar:**O_o!!!

_CookieCuttingPopstar left the room._

**TooCool:**Ella,Peggy,we've got practice..go off now.

**EllaFabulosa:**Aww..I wanna stay here!

**EmDee:**Me too!

**TooCool:**I don't care,we've gotta rehearse or both of you will mess up!

**EmDee:**Fine.

**EllaFabulosa:**Grrr...

**TooCool:**Wait,someone's knocking on the 'll meet in a min,kay?

_TooCool left the room._

_EmDee left the room._

_EllaFabulosa left the room._

**MrNiceGuy:**I'm afraid their practice has to be cancelled..

**TheRealMe:**Why?

**MrNiceGuy:**Cuz a fly's gonna get killed..Muahaha.

**TheRealMe:**You are one weird guy.

_BirdDude entered the room._

**BirdDude:**Nate,good news!I caught a bird behind the bushes!!!

**TheRealMe:**Ok..

**TheRealMe**:I take it back,he is one weird guy.

**MrNiceGuy:**Tell me about it..

**BirdDude****:**HIIII MIIIITTTTCCCHHHHIIIEEE!!!!

**TheRealMe:**hi?

**BirdDude**Watcha doing?

**TheRealMe:**Would I bother you if I say I'm still crying?

**MrNiceGuy:**No,it's ,I couldn't help..

**BirdDude**Group hug!

**MrNiceGuy:**Ah,let go of me Jason!

**TheRealMe:**Look at the time,I gotta go..I got kitchen duty.

**MrNiceGuy:**Wait Mitchie! Don't leave me with him!

_TheRealMe left the room_

**MrNiceGuy:**NOOOO!!!!

**BirdDude****:**So...Nate

_MrNiceGuy left the room_

**BirdDude****:**Hello?Anybody there?

* * *

A/N:It's so fun creating chatrooms,that's why I had one made for Camp ,this one happened after Beach Jam,where Mitchie confessed her lies infront of the people. I'll be making another one,after Final Jam and maybe another one after they leave Camp Rock.

-Remember The Time


	2. Hacked Account

Disclaimer:Camp Rock - not mine,end of story.

* * *

**Camp Rock Goes Online**

**Chapter 2:Hacked Account  
**

* * *

**Facebook.**

**Login:**

**Email: cookiecuttingpopstar  
**

**Password:** x x x x x

Error! Incorrect Password.

Forget Password?

* * *

**MSN**

**Login:**

**Email: cookiecuttingpopstar  
**

**Password:** x x x x x x x

Welcome,CookieCuttingPopstar!

* * *

_CookieCuttingPopstar has joined the "Connect Three" chatroom_

BirdDude:And you know what I did?

MrNiceGuy:What?

CookieCuttingPopstar:Oh I know what you did,Jason.

CookieCuttingPopstar:Oh yes, I do. You hacked my facebook account for revenge.

BirdDude:Gasp.

MrNiceGuy:Haha funny, Jason's not that smart to do that.

BirdDude:Yeah!

BirdDude:Hey!

CookieCuttingPopstar:But he was going to take revenge on me for insulting him.

CookieCuttingPopstar:Ha! Liar! You were playing on my farmville! I saw your laptop.

MrNiceGuy:Okay?

CookieCuttingPopstar:You were gonna sabotage my farm,weren't you? That's your revenge on me for insulting you!

BirdDude:No...T.T..someone gave me your password.

CookieCuttingPopstar:You are so dead,I'm so going to ruin your farm!

BirdDude:And how exactly are you going to do that?

MrNiceGuy:Oh,please..your password's password.

BirdDude:Gasp! NATE YOU JUST RUINED MY FARMLIFE!!!

CookieCuttingPopstar:You messed with the wrong person,Jason.

CookieCuttingPopstar:And I'm out!

_CookieCuttingPopstar left the room._

BirdDude:My life's ruined.

* * *

CRBrownies:Wasssuup Shane?

CookieCuttingPopstar:Hey Uncle Brown..

CRBrownies:Watchu doing ryt now?

CookieCuttingPopstar:Packing up to leave for Camp Rock and finding out who hacked my facebook.

CRBrownies:O rly? So sad camp has 2 b over soon,ryt man? Hope u find ur hacker,y'all.

CookieCuttingPopstar:Yeah,kinda.

CRBrownies:Don't frget,u hav 2 record with EmDee.

CookieCuttingPopstar:I know..does Mitchie get to record with me too?

CRBrownies:Xur thing, up2 u,not me.

CookieCuttingPopstar:Thanks,uncle Brown.

CRBrownies:Np,u dunt hv 2 tnx me.

CookieCuttingPopstar:Woah,what's up with you?

CRBrownies:Watchu talkin' 'bout,ya foo'?

CookieCuttingPopstar:You're like talking ganster...so weird.

CRBrownies:Ur uncle hir just wanna fit in,lyk a freaky freaky younstah!

CookieCuttingPopstar:Ok?

_CookieCuttingPopstar appears to be offline and will receive your message after logging in._

CRBrownies:Respect!

* * *

_CookieCuttingPopstar entered the "It Girls" chatroom_

EllaFabulosa:WAHH!! It's the Shane Grey! xD

TooCool:Hi Shane.

EmDee:Hi there,can't wait to record with you!

CookieCuttingPopstar:Me too,Peggy.

TooCool:I'm wearing a green shirt right now,Shane. :)

CookieCuttingPopstar:=.=

EmDee:Tess,he doesn't care.

TooCool:What?He might change his mind and make me the winner instead!

EllaFabulosa:You wish!

TooCool:But Shane likes green... :(

CookieCuttingPopstar:Hey girls,I just wanted to ask if you knew who hacked my facebook.

EmDee:No idea.

EllaFabulosa:Nope.

TooCool:Definitely not me.

TooCool:Maybe Caitlyn,she's the PC tech here at camp.

CookieCuttingPopstar:Urgh,that Caitlyn! -_-

CookieCuttingPopstar:Where's she?

EmDee:'Don't enter' chatroom, I think.

_CookieCuttingPopstar left the room._

_CookieCuttingPopstar's current status: Finding the culprit._

EmDee:He's so hot,right Ella?

EmDee:Ella?

TooCool:I think she fainted..or just sleeping?

* * *

_CookieCuttingPopstar entered the "Don't enter" chatroom_

TheRealMe entered the room.

CookieCuttingPopstar:Ok,Caitlyn! What do you want for the release of my facebook account?

TheRealMe:Hey Cookie Cutting Popstar!

FutureProducer:Wazzup,Popstar?

CookieCuttingPopstar:Don't you Popstar me!

TheRealMe: ):

CookieCuttingPopstar:Not you,Mitchie..I meant, how'd you find my email add anyway?

FutureProducer:CookieCuttingPopstar? Can't you get more creative? That is how Mitchie calls you,right?

CookieCuttingPopstar:Fine,fine..what do you want?

FutureProducer:Just took revenge for Mitchie.

TheRealMe:Aw,thanks.

FutureProducer:That's what friends are for.

CookieCuttingPopstar:Mitchie, dear...special girl..

TheRealMe:Caitlyn,just give him his facebook back.

FutureProducer:Fine..you are so cheesy..

FutureProducer:There you have may save your farm.

CookieCuttingPopstar:Yes!

CookieCuttingPopstar:Hasta La Vista,Baby!

_CookieCuttingPopstar left the room_

TheRealMe:Well,gotta go on facebook too,bye Caitlyn.

_TheRealMe left the room._

FutureProducer:farmville addicts..

* * *

**Facebook.**

**Login:**

**Email: cookiecuttingpopstar  
**

**Password:** x x x x x

**Request.**

1 Event Invitation

**Canoe Ride With Mitchie**

Hey,someone promised me a canoe ride tonight! If that someone doesn't come,I'd be very very angry!

RSVP:

Attending

Maybe Attending

Not Attending

* * *

_CookieCuttingPopstar's status:Canoe riding.  
_

_CookieCuttingPopstar is now offline._

* * *

A/N:That's takes place after Final Jam and the next one and probably the last one will be taking place during school days.

-Remember The Time


End file.
